The goal of this project is to design a family of new polymeric materials which spontaneously assemble on solid surfaces, forming bound polymer monolayers. The materials will be used as surface modification agents, presenting well-defined surfaces for applications in cell and tissue engineering, lubrication, adhesion, and corrosion. Polymer architectures comprising three specific elements which promote self-assembly are being used: (1) specific anchor groups known to chemisorb to metal and oxide surfaces, (2) a flexible polymer backbone which links multiple side chains, and (3) a set of functional groups or side chains which impart a functional character to the polymer film.